Breakaway
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Post-series. Two years after leaving the Bebop, Ed finally e-mails them. After learning what happened after she left, Ed makes a big choice. One shot songfic. Uses 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Kelly Clarkson. Hell, I might as well throw in Princess Diaries 2 for good measure. Only because 'Breakaway' is on the soundtrack.

A/N: I've been wanting to write an Ed songfic for a while now. I've already written a Julia ('Just Missed The Train'), a Faye ('Tourniquet'), and a Jet ('She Will Be Loved'). It wasn't until recently that I realized that the new Kelly Clarkson song 'Breakaway' really seemed to fit an older Ed. I didn't have any ideas though. Then, I read 'A Melody of Maybes' and the Ideas ran. Thanks for the inspiration The Mad Writer. I hope you like. I can't seem to match up to the success of 'Tourniquet' though. Also, Ed might weave in and out of talking in 3rd person. I really want to show her trying to grow up and break the habit.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Ed looked out the window of her dad's van. She was tired of chasing around meteors. She didn't tell her dad though. Ein was at her feet sleeping. "Ed feels the same way Ein."

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

"Francoise," said Applederry, interrupting her thoughts. "Can you reach back there and hand me the map?" Ed rolled her eyes and climbed into the back. She grabbed the map and handed it to her dad. "Dad, you mind calling me Edward? Or Ed?" She hated the name Francoise. She always saw herself as an Edward. Spike, Faye, and Jet did. Even MacIntyre called her Ed! Why couldn't her own father? "Francoise, you are not a boy. I will not be calling you Edward. Francoise is a very pretty name. Why don't you like it?" He asked her this all the time. And the answer was always the same. "Because it doesn't fit Edward."

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

"Ein, come here." Ein woke up and hopped on the seat. Ed picked him up and placed him in the back. "Ed's going to be on her computer." Before her dad could answer, she closed the door that connected the front and back. "Stupid dad..." She muttered under her breath. It took her six months after she left the Bebop to find him and he treated her just like his assistant. "You know, names don't matter to him Ed." She looked over at MacIntyre. He was looking over the maps. "Yeah, I know"

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could breakaway

Ed turned on Tomato. "Where are they?" She hit a few buttons and a listing came up. "The Bebop is near Ganymede." For more than a year, she had been wanting to e-mail the Bebop. It had been two years since she left and she wanted them to know she wasn't dead. For so long she wanted to see Spike, Faye and Jet again. She couldn't take it anymore. "Ein, Ed is going to email the Bebop today!" The dog barked, seeming to approve.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Ed typed up the email. It said, 'Hey, It's Ed! How r u doing? Ed's just fine. Kinda bored, but fine.' Ed hit send. "Please respond..."

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, make a chance, make a change

And breakaway.

3 minutes later, there was a response from the Bebop. It was Faye. 'OMG! Ed!!!! What took you so long to contact us? Me and Jet were wondering what happened to you...' Ed smiled and responded. 'I don't know. I guess Ed was nervous.' "Wait..." Ed read over the message again. Didn't Spike wonder where she was too? She typed, 'How are you doing Faye? What about Jet? Spike?' She clicked send. Not too much later, Faye replied again. 'Jet and me are doing fine. I'm not gambling as much anymore. Spike, though...'

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

"That can't be good Ein" 'What's wrong Faye-Faye? You can tell Ed' This response seemed to take longer. When it did arrive, Jet was writing. 'Hello Ed. Nice hearing from ya. Anyway, Faye told me you had asked about Spike. I figure I should tell you. Not too long after you left...Spike's past came back to him. The Red Dragons came and tried to kill him. They tried to kill Julia too. They got her. Spike couldn't take it anymore. He went to The Red Dragons to kill Vicious and free himself. He did kill him but Spike also died.' Ed gasped. The last member of the Bebop she saw before she left was gone. She wanted to cry but she continued to read. 'I'm sorry that I have to tell you this over email. I hope your ok.' Ed thought of how to respond. 'You seem lonely with just you and Faye. How long will it take you to get to Earth?'

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane

Far away,

And breakaway

Jet replied within two minutes. 'A few hours if we hit all the gates at the right time. Why?' Ed grinned to herself. 'Come and pick me up, please? :D' Jet replied. 'Ok, we'll be there.' "Wahoo!!!" Ed lowered her voice. "Ein, we're going back to the Bebop." His eyes lit up. Ed turned off her computer and started preparing it. She completely forgot MacIntyre was there.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Suddenly, the van squealed to a halt. Ed was flung against the wall and MacIntyre's computer slid to the opposite side. Ed could hear the chickens above her. She saw Applederry open the door that lead outside. "Francoise, MacIntosh. Get out here. We have some new craters to map. He went around and Ed sulked. "Now Ed and Ein won't be able to get back to the Bebop. Stupid dad. Jet was more of a father than he is!" MacIntyre looked around outside. "Ed, It's not too late. You can still get out of here." Ed looked up at him. "You mean it?" He nodded. "I'll cover for you."

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Ed hopped up and finished prepping her computer. MacIntyre helped her down and got Ein out too. Ed put down the main set and hugged MacIntyre. "Thank you. Ed is grateful." He smiled. "No problem Ed. Now get out of here!" Ed picked up the main set. "C'mon Ein. Let's go meet up with Jet and Faye-Faye!" He barked.

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

Ed broke out into a run, Ein not too far behind her. She only looked back once. "I'm sorry dad. I won't be back." She continued to run. She had to get to them.

Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on

Fly away

Breakaway

Ed didn't keep track of time. She just kept running and made sure Ein was behind her. She looked up and saw a light slowly streak across the sky. "Ein, it's them! It's Jet and Faye-Faye." She went in the same direction of the light. She was almost home.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

She lost track of the light, but Ed continued to run. She had to get to them. She couldn't give up.

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

Ein started barking and Ed looked up. There was water ahead and a brown figure was resting near the shore. Ed and Ein's pace picked up.

Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

The ship got closer and closer. Ed was starting to hurt from running so much but she still kept going. "Jet, Faye-Faye, I'm coming!"

Breakaway

Ed stopped and breathed. She looked up. Jet and Faye were outside waiting for her. Faye held something in her arms. It looked like one of Spike's jackets. Jet was smoking. He looked up and started to wave. He looked tired. Faye started to wave too. Ed smiled. She was where she needed to be all along. She was home.

Breakaway

__


End file.
